


Isle of Skye - 天涯海角

by Kyokusyuu



Series: 旧时光 [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, M/M, OOC属于我, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Suicide, Unrequited Love, 他们不属于我, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 无法回头的爱情，总会招致无法回头的结局。
Relationships: 2U, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, 米花
Series: 旧时光 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030755





	1. 幽灵的国度 City Of Ghosts

苏格兰 爱丁堡

允浩脚上的皮鞋踏在石卵铺成的路上，敲击出富有韵律的声响。  
  
道路两旁除了古典建筑之外，还间隔着漂亮的绿草坪、种满美丽花卉的公园，而不远处的蓝色小河和这些白天看上去一定会十分美丽的景色，在夜的沉暗下显现出一种说不出的诡异深灰。  
  
旧城区皇家哩路上依旧聚满了行人，但是街道两旁的照明却很昏暗。是为了配合这号称幽灵城市的气氛吧？允浩想。他呼吸着夜街的冷空气，抬头看看天空，银白的月亮在深紫色的夜空里忽隐忽现。  
  
 _“能在城市大街中看见河川的感觉真棒！”_  
  
耳边忽的响起有天的感叹，允浩眨眨眼睛朝自己的左边看过去，朦胧间看到一个扭曲的雾影缓缓在半空蠕动着，一下子就不见了。  
  
 _“那条河，是测试巫师的河呢。以前有很多无辜的人被当作巫师在河里淹死了，所以说，河底下有着不少幽灵吧。传说中，爱丁堡就是由幽灵主宰，布满魔法的魅幻城市哟。”_  
  
这一次他听到在中的声音。  
  
允浩奇怪的左右张望，什么都没有看到，他才发觉那些声音来自他自己的脑海里……是记忆的呼唤吧……  
  
 _“讨厌，你明明知道我怕这种东西你还说。”有天不满的声音响起来。  
  
“是你硬要来这里的呀。”在中很无辜。  
  
“我知道啊，这里就是有种神奇的魅力。在中，我们说好要一起去天涯海角的哦。”  
  
“嗯，知道了。真拿你没办法。”_  
  
一阵冷风吹过来，允浩把手插进大衣，缩起肩膀。浅淡的月光洒在兴建在火山岩上面，充满不安定感的街道。如果说石头和墙壁会说话，这个城市的石头和墙壁，恐怕可以说上一千零一夜的故事吧。  
  
却全部都是腥风血雨的故事。  
  
双重人格的狂魔居住的死巷、不断杀人贩卖尸体的冷血狂徒的黑店旅馆、对无辜百姓冠以巫师冤名后再施以百般酷刑的刑场……世界上好像再没有任何地方，会有如此多染满鲜血的场所，浓缩在一个城市里面。  
  
有天曾说爱丁堡是个充满浪漫感觉的城市……中世纪的街道、全英国最漂亮的乔治亚式建筑、宏伟的城堡、瑰丽的宫殿、古老的教堂、在街头穿着传统苏格兰服装，鼓起双颊吹奏风笛的卖艺人……  
  
爱丁堡是黑暗与华丽的矛盾结合体，来过爱丁堡的人都知道，这里有太多的传说，每一个街头似乎都匿藏着拥有神秘力量的影子。  
  
一年前，他和在中、有天一起来到这个幽灵的国度。他不知道自己为什么要答应有天来这里，明明有天想要的人就只有在中一个而已，他郑允浩不过是众多陷入他魅力中的无关紧要的人之一。  
  
那时，有资格和他去天涯海角的人，一直都只有在中啊。  
  
 _“呐，允浩，我们去旅行吧。”有天拉着在中的手朝他说。  
  
“旅行？为什么？你们两个去就好了，干嘛要叫上我呢？”  
  
“人多热闹一点嘛。”有天兴奋地掏出行程表给他看，“我们决定去苏格兰，第一站是漂亮又浪漫的首都爱丁堡、，然后是高尔夫球圣地圣安德鲁，再去格拉斯哥看麦金托尔的建筑，跟着去因弗尼斯捉尼斯湖水怪，最后一站就去天涯海角斯开岛！怎样很棒吧？”有天说得手舞足蹈起来。  
  
“斯开岛？那个有名的绵羊山啊，你打算去抱绵羊吗？”允浩揉乱他一头栗色的短发，“你们去吧，我不想当电灯泡。”  
  
有天嘟起嘴巴，不高兴的窝进坐在沙发上的在中的怀里：“允浩你真扫兴，不过你不去也要去，因为我已经把你的机票也订好了。哈哈……”  
  
“你……”允浩挠挠头，“三个人去斯开岛多奇怪啊……”那可是有情人才能去的地方啊，让他孤独一人去看着心爱的人和别人……有天，你于心何忍啊……  
  
“我想和在中，还有我最喜欢的允浩哥一起去呀。我想去看欧石南，只有天涯海角的峭壁上才有的欧石南啊。”_  
  
有天明明是个胆小鬼，为什么要跑来什么幽灵城市呢？  
  
一定是为了和在中一起去天涯海角吧。一起去那个见证爱情的小岛。在天涯海角的褐色悬崖上，从水蓝色海角突出的一端，长着娇嫩的淡紫色小花簇，随着海风轻轻舞动。  
  
是有天最喜欢的欧石南，象征纯净，带点忧郁的小花。  
  
允浩的眼眶有点发热，他仰头，冰冷的夜风吹散了鼻间的酸涩。如果那年不去苏格兰，就不会发生那件事了，也不会在事隔一年后再次踏上这片幽灵的土地。  
  
到底是什么时候开始，由谁开始，相信爱情是美好的？爱情是必然会融化的糖果，曾经的甜美都会一点一点消失不见。像个美丽的谎言，正因为是谎言，所以美丽。  
  
 _“允浩，你喜欢有天对不对？”  
  
允浩独自躲到阳台上吹风，想避开看了让自己心痛的画面，没想到在中却趁有天去洗手间的空挡也跟到阳台上来了。  
  
“怎么我表现得有那么明显吗？”既然被拆穿了，允浩也没必要隐瞒下去。  
  
“我知道，有天也知道，所以才邀请你一起去旅行。”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“请你在这最后一次旅行里，忘记有天吧。”_  
  
那一次的旅行是他们的分手纪念啊。不，不应该说是分手，他们连交往也没有过……何来分手……只不过是施舍给可怜的他，一次饯别的旅程而已……  
  
允浩深觉自己懦弱不堪，怎生能忘得掉呀？即使血肉剥零，骨筋枯腐，也忘不掉刻入灵魂中的有天的一颦一笑，他那样鲜活的存在于他的心脏里。难道要他硬生生地将心脏扯出体外不成？  
  
要他把这具渴望他的肉体一片一片剜下来，然后丢入烈火中烧成灰烬不成？只有这样他才可能忘记他，忘记曾经那样激烈的爱过他……  
  
“十八世纪以前，爱丁堡新城区还未建成，旧城区人口膨胀的问题十分严重。这里是欧洲最早兴建‘摩天大楼’的城市，当时已有楼高十四层的大厦。但低下阶级的穷人，就被迫住进你们现在脚下的地窖中。地窖中的生活条件十分恶劣，既没有水电，更没有通风系统。霍乱、伤寒、天花等疫症越来越严重。1645年，一场瘟疫夺走了这条死巷下面所有的人命，传说……”  
  
允浩望向对街，全身包裹在黑色长袍里的说书人，以低沉沙哑的声调，像想吓得人心胆俱裂般诉说着。他的身后跟着一大群背向允浩的黑压压的人群。  
  
如果他记得没错，这是爱丁堡著名的‘幽灵之旅’。为什么大家都喜欢付钱请别人将自己吓得魂飞魄散呢？  
  
允浩调回视线，蓦地，升起一股强烈的空虚。他应该去看看有天了，他正想举步，眼角瞥见了一个佝偻的身影。  
  
“先生，要不要买束花送给心爱的人呢？”穿着肮脏铁灰色围裙的老太婆在风中哆哆嗦嗦地招呼道。  
  
允浩不自觉走上前，老太婆面前的竹篮子里插满了粉红和浅紫交错的欧石南，在夜里散发出一股诡异的香。  
  
允浩掏钱买了一大束欧石南捧在手上，他想有天看见一定会很高兴的，要给他一个惊喜，不必去天涯海角，也能看见盛放的欧石南。  
  
“先生，欧石南会让你爱的人爱上你的……”  
  
老太婆的声音模模糊糊地随风飘入他的耳朵，允浩没有理会，只是小心地捧着那束欧石南，往暗沉的夜街走去。  
  
“先生……他已经爱上你了……”  
  
允浩的背影隐没在黑暗里。


	2. 欧石南 Heather

回到旅馆的房间时，灯已经熄了。  
  
有天应该睡下了吧。  
  
不打算吵醒有天，他蹑手蹑脚地摸黑走近靠门边的自己的床铺，解开身上的外套准备就寝。当眼睛习惯了黑暗后，借着没拉好的窗帘间射进来的微光，他看到一团黑影屈膝蜷缩在床头。  
  
“有天？”他停下更衣的动作，跨步走到隔壁的床前。自从到了爱丁堡以后，有天的情绪就一直很不稳，也难怪，重游一年前发生事故的国度，任谁都忍受不了。他不明白有天为什么一直坚持要去斯开岛，仅仅是为了凭吊吗？  
  
听到声音，黑影动了一下，从膝盖间抬起脸。  
  
“允浩，你回来了。”有天脸色惨白，眼睛茫然没有焦点，一头半长发黏答答地贴在布满汗水像缩小了的脸上，有气无力地说，“我刚刚看到在中了，他回来看我们了。他问我们什么时候才去天涯海角看他……”  
  
“胡说什么啊，你太累了。”蹲在有天的床前，他凝视有天失神的眼睛说，“快点睡吧。明天我们就去斯开岛。”  
  
“我没看错，真的是在中回来了！”有天以空虚的表情，回看着他的眼眸，“在中在怪我。是我杀死他的！”  
  
“别傻了。”他站起来坐到床沿上，伸手搂住有天单薄的身子，拍拍他的背，“那不过是场意外，不是任何人的错。”  
  
“不，允浩。我真的看见他了！在这个布满幽灵的城市里。在中不是说这里是被幽灵主宰的国度吗？那他一定是变成幽灵了……他在呼唤我去天涯海角呢……”  
  
“有天是你想太多了，这世上根本没有幽灵这回事！”  
  
“他在报复我，允浩……在中在报复我们……他在报复我爱上了你……允浩，在中恨我……”有天像崩溃般用手捂着脸，抽搐着肩膀，失声痛哭。  
  
那哭声里混杂着哀鸣，像受伤的小动物般无依无助的哀鸣。  
  
“如果不是我喜欢上你，他就不会那么做，他就不会攀过那些铁丝网……他为什么要对我那么好……”有天用手背不断抹着泪，“他要摘悬崖上的欧石南送给我……他不过是想让我爱他……他不过是想摘一株欧石南……”  
  
“够了！有天，你清醒一点！根本没有什么幽灵的！”自从一年前发生事故开始，有天就一直这样。来到爱丁堡不但没让他恢复，反而更加严重，“拜托你，醒一醒！”  
  
有天根本听不进他的话。  
  
“我有一起攀出悬崖阻止他啊！到底为什么会这样？我伸手想抓紧他，我伸出手，我明明抓到他了……可是我抓不紧……他掉下去了……”有天像着了魔般，不停的重复，“是我杀死他的……是我杀死在中的……”  
  
“不是的，有天。你到底要这样持续到何时？告诉我……你是在惩罚我没有成全你们吗？”他无比悲伤的凝视着有天颤抖着，几乎无法说下去的嘴唇。  
  
如果上帝是在处罚他，让他一生背负良心煎熬苛刻的十字架，他也只能毫无怨言的全盘接受。他以爱的名义毁灭了他最爱的人和最好的朋友，如今等待他的就是他自己种下的孽根。苦，苦得连吞咽都做不到，任由那苦生生世世徘徊在舌头上，永远都消散不去。  
  
他只请求能赦免无辜的有天吧！不再有别的了，为了有天他愿意相信，甚至卑贱地恳求从来就不存在的上帝。只要能让有天遗忘这些悲伤，他不介意死的粉身碎骨、血肉模糊……只求……有天能清醒……  
  
“有天啊，求你张开眼睛看看我。在中一点都不恨你，他从来没有恨过你……”突然涌上喉头的哽咽，截碎了后面的话。  
  
“真的？”有天呆呆地注视他，眼泪大颗大颗自圆睁的眼睛里滚出来，“你骗我……”  
  
“没有，我怎么会骗你呢？我怎么可能骗你呢……因为我金在中正好好地坐在你面前啊！死的那个人是允浩……是他啊……”  
  
顿时，一切都变得好安静。哭泣声，连呼吸声都听不到了。  
  
蓦然凝聚的空间里面飘来一股暗夜的幽香。一阵风从外面吹进来，拂起了白纱窗帘。窗台上一束浅紫粉红交错的欧石南禁不住风的摧残，摇摇晃晃地坠落，在银色月光下，散开了一地……


	3. 追忆 Memorial

苏格兰 因弗尼斯

“金先生，这是钥匙，车子已经停在门口了。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
从男人手中接过车钥匙，在中抹一抹脸，走出饭店的精致大门，一辆蓝色的跑车停在风光如画的庭院里面，有天穿了一件红豆色的毛衣和白色的裤子，站在车子旁边等他。  
  
老远看到他走近了，便露出一个笑：“允浩，你好慢哦。”  
  
“对不起，因为要办退房手续，所以迟了点。”在中握一下他冰冷的手，没有纠正他的称呼，“上车吧。”  
  
“我们去天涯海角吗？”有天坐上副驾驶位，问道。  
  
“是啊，你不是吵着要去嘛。”在中发动引擎，车子缓缓地驶上了蜿蜒曲折的山中小路。他伸手想要把跑车的车篷放下来，被有天阻止了。  
  
“别，我想吹吹风。”  
  
“可是，你的手很冰，会着凉的。”  
  
“没关系的，我喜欢这样迎风飞驰的感觉。”  
  
“那，好吧。”在中没再坚持，把手缩回来放到方向盘上。  
  
苏格兰高地的风光在后视镜中一点一点退淡，驶上了宽大的大桥，横渡了Loch Alsh湖之后就是 苏格兰西北部四面环海的小岛，斯开岛。  
  
“允浩，你知道在爱尔兰语中，Skye是翅膀的意思。因为斯开岛的形状就好像翅膀一样。”有天靠在车窗上，望着窗外缓缓流过的风景说道。  
  
“像翅膀一样的小岛啊。”在中握着方向盘，浏览着前面倒退的路两旁的树木。  
  
“小时候啊，我很想触摸云朵。”有天朝天空伸长手臂，眯起一只眼用指尖描绘掠过的云的轮廓，“那时候，爸爸妈妈说，云是看得到，却永远触摸不到的。于是我就一直很纳闷，我一直以为，只要看得见的东西，自然就可以触摸到。不过……”有天放下举酸的手，叹一口气，“原来事实就是那样，看得见的东西，无论多么接近都触摸不到。”  
  
在中调过脸，望望有天轮廓深刻的则脸，不留痕迹地扬起一抹苦笑。这些话原本是想说给允浩听的吧？可是已经再也没有机会了。也许像有天的幻想世界，死掉的人是自己就好了，如果一年前掉下去的人是自己该有多好啊。  
  
其实他一直都知道有天喜欢允浩，只有允浩那个傻小子以为有天喜欢的人是他。  
  
那个时候，他们三个人经常在一起形影不离。自他发觉有天时常有意无意地避免和允浩单独相处，他就明白这个别扭的小孩心里在想什么，于是自己自告奋勇的当他诉说心事的对象。他是有私心的，他故意想让允浩误会他们之间的关系，他以为只要允浩放弃，脆弱的有天就不会选择向他吐露爱意。  
  
但他错了，他低估了有天感情的浓烈，他也没有想到，允浩会从天涯海角的悬崖上掉下去。他什么都没想到，所以他什么也做错了，而且再也挽回不了了。  
  
“允浩，你发什么呆呀？”有天的手在他的面前晃晃，“小心点开车。”  
  
“没什么。”在中摇摇头若无其事地说。  
  
“这里的云层很厚，雾也很浓，和一年前来的样子几乎没变。”  
  
难怪拥有‘朦胧之岛’的别名。  
  
“你还记得上次我们来的时候，你说你还以为这里会是一个鸟语花香，人间天堂般的小岛哩。”有天说，呵呵地笑起来，“你当时的表情真的很有趣。”  
  
极目望去，只有浩瀚的天空拥抱着大地，四周是绵绵无尽的荒野和草地，好像来到了一个被世界遗忘的角落。  
  
“因为你说这里很美。”在中呼吸一下清澈的空气。  
  
“这里流传着一个很美的传说。”有天歪着头，把视线投向在中，迷迷蒙蒙地说道，“很久以前，天空深爱着海洋，但是他们却一个在天，一个在地。天空无法拥抱海洋，海洋无法依偎天空，他们只能遥遥相望。那时，天空经常哭，留下的眼泪都化作雨水，滴入海洋的心坎，以此传达他的爱恋。而海洋则因为天空的泪水心痛，使劲翻起波浪想要碰触安慰天空，但是他们却无论如何都碰不到对方。最后，上帝终于被他们感动了，于是允许他们可以在天涯海角连在一起，所以在天涯海角，海和天就像彼此依偎彼此拥抱着，连这里的雾气里都飘荡着浓郁的幸福味道呢。”  
  
“有天……”在中吸吸鼻子，忍住涌上来的酸涩，可眼睛还是模糊了。  
  
“我一直要告诉你我喜欢你的，可是你却不给我机会，每次都逃走。连在中都知道了，他也很爱我，可是我拒绝了他。允浩，你为什么老是不肯睁开眼睛看看我的心呢？”  
  
在中可以感觉到有天凝视他的视线，可是他没有勇气转头，只有扯开话题：“有天，我们马上就要到斯开岛了。”  
  
似乎没有听到在中的话，有天盯着在中的眼睛仿佛穿透了他的脸，看着不同的地方。  
  
“我们的真的好像故事里的天和海呢，所以那时我才想要来天涯海角的呀！你却装作什么都不知道。”有天平静的说，“允浩，你真的好狠心。”


	4. 天涯海角 World's End

苏格兰 斯开岛

道路上终于出现蓝底白字的Kilt Rock路标。  
  
在中打亮方向灯，把车左转，驶进荒野中为游客建造的停车坪。  
  
刚停好车，有天就从车里下来。从他们站立的突出的灰色悬崖石，可以眺望到仿佛连在一起的冰蓝色的天和海，还有远处悬崖峭壁上的欧石南。  
  
这里就是一年前，出事的地点。  
  
有天迎着风，暗暗的天空突然间开始下起雾雨来，把整个世界都笼罩在一片朦胧的不真实里面。他抬起脸，在雾雨中，环视着这天涯海角的四周。  
  
灰沉沉的天空，冰蓝色的天和海，崎岖不平的泥土色巨大岩石，混合着冰凉湿冷的空气而不断落下的透明雨丝。  
  
在中走到他身边，打起红色的雨伞。  
  
“看过了，我们就回去吧。”他心里隐隐有一股不安的情绪在浮动。  
  
“我很想要欧石南呢。”凝视着远方的悬崖，有天轻声地说，像呓语一般，“那时，他也是为了为我摘一朵欧石南……允浩，也是为了为我摘一朵欧石南……才会掉下去的……”  
  
“是啊，他很爱你……。有天，你？！”在中突然瞪大眼睛，像看到怪物一样瞪着他的脸，“你……原来都知道？”  
  
有天看他一眼，淡笑：“是啊，如果我不装作失忆，你怎么会听医生的话让我从重新回到这里来？我怎么能来陪允浩呢？”  
  
回到当时出事的地点也许能够刺激他想起来，他听到医生这样对在中说，所以他才决定要假装到底，这样他才能够回到那年和允浩分隔的地方。  
  
“有天！你在说什么？”在中急了。  
  
“这不是谁的错，我们只是被命运戏弄，在天涯海角永远被分隔开的恋人。在这个见证爱情的小岛，我们一直都是对方唯一的恋人。”他抬起幽幽的目光，“在中，我不怪你的，你别伤心。”  
  
允浩是在天涯海角，为了给他摘一朵欧石南，而掉下悬崖的。或许，他甚至没有死亡，苏格兰是由幽灵主宰的国度啊。说不定，允浩就变成了永远不会磨灭的幽灵，生活在另一个美好的世界中。  
  
有天没有流泪，他只是以空虚的眼神静静地看着不知存在于哪儿的空间。  
  
在中却流下了眼泪。泪眼婆娑中，他凝视着有天的侧脸。大颗的泪滴滴落到有天的手背上，有天茫然的低头看着那流过手背的，透明的雨。  
  
有天的表情深深地刺痛着在中的心，这是一张无论多么平静，也永远不会再为任何人开启心扉，寂寞的脸。  
  
他，永远无法走进他的心里。  
  
那颗装满嫉妒的心，令他失去了最好的朋友。在中知道自己自私，但他并不想要成为正义。  
  
他爱有天。  
  
在中盯着有天漠然的侧脸，有天像意识到他的视线般，缓缓转过脸来。如一汪深潭似的眼睛静静地注视在中，脸上泛起了一抹恬静的微笑。  
  
最后的微笑。  
  
他感觉到有天突然挣脱他的钳制，朝悬崖奔去。  
  
“不！不要！”在中一惊，跟着他的后面跑。他的呼叫声，被吸进了天涯海角的风声和雨声中。  
  
在如纱幔般飞舞的雨帘中，有天迷蒙的身影毫不迟疑地朝悬崖下的怒涛纵身而下。  
  
一瞬间，时间仿佛静止了。  
  
只有那个渴望恋人拥抱的漂泊身影缓缓，缓缓地坠落。  
  
“不！不要啊！”  
  
在中奔跑至天涯海角的尽头，虚脱的跪坐在湿冷的岩石上。一片被风刮起的淡紫色欧石南花瓣，掉落在他的脚边。  
  
不！不要！回来！有天，回来啊！在中不断的在心里呐喊。然而，一切已无法挽回。  
  
眼底下，只有仿如延伸向天空，和它交缠在一起的冰蓝色海洋。  
  
有天的身影，和一年前的允浩一样，永恒地，在天涯海角消失了。

Fin


End file.
